


Cocoon, Chrysalis

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon, Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136297453489/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-saying-that-someday)

“Nanami, what are you doing?” Hinata asked upon finding her completely wrapped up in blankets on the resort lobby couch.

“I got sleepy, but I wanted to play the gaming machine, so I brought some blankets from my cabin so I can nap here,” she wriggled a bit, arms trapped inside the covers. “I’m going to emerge from my cocoon as a beautiful butterfly…I think.”

“Nanami… Moths come from cocoons. You’d be a moth.”

The girl puffed her cheeks in frustration.

Hinata sat beside her, rearranging the covers.

“If you want to be a butterfly, you’ll need a chrysalis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things I never tire of: Hinata 'Party Pooper' Hajime


End file.
